Pressured Into It
by Dr Namgge
Summary: The worst of Eggman's traps failed to stop Sonic, and now there's only one chance of escape. But is it worth Sonic giving chase when the route is so harmful? Of course it is! The real question is can he catch Eggman?
1. Teaching a Lesson

Two hours. That's how long it took Sonic to reach the centre of Northside Island, the latest fort hiding the bald madman who was once again trying to hold the world to ransom. The scientists' latest scheme had entailed a global toxin, but Sonic simply couldn't wait for Tails and other boffins to work out the antidote. The hedgehog had taken it upon himself to once again wage war on the wannabe world leader.

In the last two hours, Sonic had made his way through several zones, and had heard a lot about how Eggman had managed to take over the island, as well as learning that the finale location was deep underground, underneath a half built theme park. That was typical Eggman, Sonic had thought as he had levelled the entire place.

Eggman had already tried to ambush Sonic several times, failing each time. Now, Sonic was sure this would be the last confrontation. This was his laboratory; where else could the human run to?

"A submarine?" Sonic said aloud, as Eggman made his escape, abandoning the wreckage of his Egg-pod's latest weapon, a weapon that even Sonic knew was a diversion at best.

"What's the matter Sonic?" Eggman taunted over some speakers, "Can't swim?" the scientist mocked as the vessel dived underwater. Sonic couldn't see it, but he was sure Eggman was smirking, with his stupid moustache twitching with laughter.

Still, Sonic hesitated slightly. Water was not Sonic's friend, and Sonic made friends almost too easily. It didn't help that this was the toxic water, the very stuff Eggman was trying to use to blackmail the world with.

Sonic had a vial of the antidote. In theory, it was simple, he could pour it in, and go chase after Eggman, and stop him from escaping. But this was the only vial, and if they wanted to make any more, they needed it. Sonic couldn't go wasting it just to capture Eggman.

Yet still, Sonic had to stop Eggman escaping. Eggman kept doing this, always getting away at the last second, only to re-emerge later and bring another plan. Sure, Sonic enjoyed the fight, and the thrill of chasing after him, but at the back of his mind Sonic knew he had to capture Eggman too.

Sonic looked once more at the water. He had to go for it. He had a reasonable collection of rings; he figured he would take his chances in the toxic water. He had already spent time in it back in Eggman's chemical storage facilities, thanks to some surprise badnik attacks. Sonic knew it hurt, but the rings helped him survive through it.

The hedgehog splashed in and sunk to the bottom almost immediately. The submarine was ahead of him, and Sonic's preferred method of movement, running at the bottom, was not the quickest method of moving, but he could utilise the slipstream the submarine was creating to catch it. All Sonic had to do was move.

"What?" Eggman bellowed as he looked in the periscope, "That foolish hedgehog is actually giving chase? Fire all torpedoes! Drop the mines! Fire, fire, fire!"

With that command the machines onboard the submarine began to throw every available weapon they had at the hedgehog. It was a desperate manoeuvre made by a desperate man. Two hours ago, the pair fought to amuse Eggman, and to test his equipment. An hour ago, the incentive was on preventing Sonic from getting to Eggman's inner base. Half hour ago, the fight was in order to protect the antidote from Sonic's clutches, and just five minutes ago Eggman had fought Sonic for revenge over the loss of most of his forces.

Now, fleeing from the hedgehog, Eggman's only aim was escape. He didn't care if he hurt the hedgehog, he didn't care what got destroyed; what mattered was that Eggman got away, so he could pick up the pieces and try again. He still had some of the toxin onboard, he still had his own health and he still had access to the data he had obtained during his time on Northside Island. He also still had the submarine, which was heavily armed enough to provide a good starting point in any future battles.

Which is exactly why Sonic was after it. The hedgehog had taken a split second look at the Egg Diver, as it had been called, and decided that Eggman still posed a significant threat with such a ship. Sonic had already managed to take down both Eggman's main fort and his Egg Battalion, crashing the air ship into the side of the tallest mountain Northside Island offered. He couldn't let the submarine get away now.

Sonic gave chase, grabbing as many rings as he could on the ocean floor as possible. The toxic water was slowly draining them, acting as a desperately needed life support stopping the toxin from poisoning his body. They weren't stopping his need for air, but Eggman's missiles kept loosening up air pockets.

The blue hedgehog drew close to the submarine. He began searching for a week point. Most of the scientist's machines had one, often the main cockpit, if only because Eggman himself was fragile and couldn't take much more than half a dozen attacks before he wanted out. The larger machines usually had some small oversight, or an area that would explode if struck enough. Sonic didn't ever think why, it was just usually cool to watch a machine explode.

But the poisoned water was proving to be too much. Sonic's ring count was now in mere single figures, and the distance was still too far to effectively attack. As the count drew smaller, time seemed to slow down. Sonic was now realising his predicament. He was underwater, in a series of underground caverns underneath Northside Island, all flooded with a poisonous chemical. Sonic began to regret diving in as the last ring disappeared.

Even Eggman noticed. The submarine slowed down as Eggman watched Sonic's body go limp. The Egg Diver sat there, as Eggman began contemplating how to retrieve the body. Suddenly a bright yellow light emanated from it. Eggman knew immediately what it was. "How? No! Where did he find them?" he asked, seriously confused, "Flee, double speed, Resume firing." He barked, absolutely desperate.

The energy from the Chaos Emeralds overwhelmed Sonic, giving him what he referred to as his Super form. Their energy pulled in about fifty rings from nearby and kept him going. Sonic's super form made him a lot faster, and gave him a greater resistance to pain. Despite this, it was something Sonic resisted using. He never felt comfortable using this power, preferring instead to rely on what skill he had.

Darting forwards now, largely through just willpower alone, Sonic was able to catch the submarine. Its attacks were proving more of a hindrance than an actual obstacle. Still, the thing was sealed tight, built to resist several tons of atmospheric pressure. There wasn't a lot a hedgehog could do, even one with superpowers.

Or was there?


	2. Spelling it Out

The submarine was thirty feet long. Not the biggest craft Eggman had ever built, but hardly a small and nimble thing either. It was just about managed to beat Sonic, as the pesky hedgehog ran underwater. However, against the much faster superpowered hedgehog, all Eggman could do was try to dart in different directions, and stall with attacks that merely made the hedgehog get stunned for a moment.

It was a desperate chase now. Eggman didn't dare think what would happen if Sonic caught him. This was all about survival now. Adrenaline was pumping, and Eggman's heart was beating like crazy. He could not sit still in his chair, even though there was absolutely nothing he could do. He still had an Egg Pod with him, one built to move underwater, but it was useless. If Sonic chose to attack that when he left the submarine, the human would surely drown. That Egg Pod was now nothing more than an escape pod, one even Eggman would admit he would probably need.

Sonic meanwhile was enjoying every second of this. Just a few moments earlier he was regretting his decision to give chase but now it was a blast. His super form, much more than just a second wind, it made Sonic's body surge with energy, increasing his speed and power, and giving the hedgehog full access to powerful abilities.

But even with the enhanced speed, Sonic had to act quickly. He had little time, the second his rings were gone that was it, and there wouldn't be a third chance. The desperation filled his mind, willing himself to go faster and faster, the power of the emeralds complying and making the hedgehog move at insane speeds, hitting missile blasts and mines with nothing more than a moments disorientation.

The hedgehog got closer to the submarine. With another burst of speed he slammed full force into its side causing a massive dent in the hull, and jilting the whole thing off course. The force of the impact pushed Sonic backwards, again away from the sub. It would take a few hits to break through, even with the emeralds power.

Eggman jilted to the side with the movement. The rocking was unnerving, but he had a small plan. There was a series of underwater catacombs that darted underneath Northside Island. While the doctor could no longer fight the hedgehog with any chance of beating him, he could try to hide, and wait for Sonic to lose the power. Eggman had some experience with Sonic's super form; the scientist knew Sonic couldn't keep it up forever.

The submarine, still firing a full barrage of attacks, made its move into the catacombs. It was dark in these caves, darker than the ocean normally was. Eggman ordered his robots to turn off all non-essential light sources, navigating instead by sonar. While this made targeting harder, it also made him a lot harder to find.

Still, the glowing yellow hedgehog followed the submarine into the caves. Sonic still dashed through a trail of rings on the way in, better safe than sorry, after all. He was still following the submarine, though the twisty nature of the caves made that tricky. Yet the hedgehog kept pursuing, eagerly landing every available hit where possible. Dent after dent hit the craft, weakening its structural integrity.

It was a chance hit to the propulsion that did the most damage though. Sonic had hit them as he bounced off the craft, but the dent there had made the craft considerably shakier. It gave Sonic an idea. He had about twenty rings, and there seemed to be enough coming up. Sonic began to hold off, still chasing, and still applying pressure, but no longer actively attacking.

"Why has that hedgehog stopped?" Eggman yelled furiously, "He's mocking me now! Keep firing, I want that hedgehog dead. Don't stop for anything." The scientists anger seethed through him, mixed with the adrenaline that having his craft get attacked and buckling all around him provided.

One chance, Sonic thought to himself. The submarine kept going. Any second now, Sonic thought. Eggman's ship moved closer to the centre of the island. Now, Sonic thought as he urged his whole body forwards.

It slammed hard against the rudder, buckling it under the immense force of the collision. The submarine jolted. Sonic hung back slightly, only eleven rings now, and none nearby. Sonic kept watch for just a few more seconds. The submarine veered violently off course, sent flying by the last impact Sonic had given. It slammed upwards.

Eggman ran for his Egg Pod. His nerves were now frayed beyond repair, and he wanted out. His escape pod was completely unarmed, but even he knew this fight was now over. The Egg pod jettisoned itself as soon as Eggman was on board, leaving the submarine to its fate.

The Egg Diver impacted against a steel wall in the catacombs, causing it to sheer open. The submarine exploded violently, sending shockwaves through the water, pushing Sonic and Eggman apart, gifting Eggman his escape.

Sonic let him flee. He watched for another second as the explosion settled and water flooded in before he headed out, to the surface. Grabbing a handful of rings that were pushed to him with the explosion, he managed to make it out of the ocean just in time, antidote vial still intact. The hedgehog breathed a sigh of relief, never had he been gladder to see a beach.

The explosion allowed gallons upon gallons of toxic ocean water to poor into Eggman's base. The water flooded what was left of his equipment, ruining the electrical, and destroying much of the human's equipment. The acidic water made its way through the base, flooding level after level, destroying everything, even what was left of Eggman's reserve chemicals.

Sonic was once again a hero. Eggman's base of power had been destroyed, with many of the ruins dissolved by the toxicity. Sure, Eggman had escaped, but his lab was flooded, his equipment was ruined, his weapons had been destroyed, his airship had exploded, and Sonic was sure he had nothing left from this effort.

Eggman fled to a secret hideout. He was still fuming at how badly things had panned out this time. With time, he would calm down, and discover that, even if he had stopped Sonic, a mistake in his research meant his scheme wouldn't have worked; the scientist plan contained an error maintaining water impurities.

The human retired immediately to his bed. Something in his gut told him he would have a lot of trouble sleeping tonight.


End file.
